What I Didn't Know About You
by Max Cake
Summary: A short fluff one shot between L-Elf and Shoko. What Shoko never knew about the former Dorssian soldier that caused her to understand why he's so cold and distant and what made her decide to become his best, and only friend. Possible sequel on the way?


Shoko crept silently down the quiet hallways of base. She fisted her pleated school uniform's skirt in nervousness. Her dress shoe clad feet made a small clicking noise against the linoleum tile floor. Her chocolate brown hair had grown out longer and was pulled back into a ponytail.

She walked along the corridors until she came to a closed door with noise coming from the other side. Gently she punched open the door and walked inside. L-Elf was standing at the sink, his military jacket off hanging on a chair next to him, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was washing the dishes.

The Prime minister watched him work earnestly. He scrubbed the pots and pans till she swore she saw them sparkle in the light. Wait- why was he here? Didn't he go out with Haruto and his friends earlier that day? She shook her head and slapped herself. The sound of her slap echoed around the room. L-Elf jumped, the steak knife in his hand slipping out of his grasp and slicing him before falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Shhhh..." his voice trailed off when he saw the teen girl standing before him."Shoko? What are you doing here?" L-Elf asked grabbing a nearby towel and holding it over his wound.

"I-i'm s-sorry! It's all my fault! Please don't hurt me!" Shoko cried. 'This was a bad idea!' She thought. 'Now he's going to get mad at me!'. She heard the clapping of his shoes on the floor getting closer to her. They stopped right in front of her. She shivered quietly ready for the scolding that would never come.

"Madam Prime Minister. Look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. It's my fault completely. Don't blame yourself." L-Elf soothed. His voice flowed as soft as the wind and Shoko loosened. She looked up at the older boy in front of her. His hand was extended to her wanting to help her up. She hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. L-Elf brushed some dust off of her clothes and straightened her shirt.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you left with Haruto and the others." He said giving her a curious look.

"W-why are y-you being so nice t-to me?" She stuttered. L-Elf stared at her, his amethyst eyes looking into her emerald ones. He grabbed her hand with his non-injured one and took her out if the room. He walked quickly down the halls; Shoko was fumbling to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" Shoko asked nervously. L-Elf didn't look her, he only kept walking.

"We're going somewhere we can talk." He said. The towel that was wrapped around his sliced hand was quickly soaking up the blood. She looked at it worridly.

The former Dorssian solider led her down the winding hallways until they reached the door leading to the outside balconey. He pushed it open with his shoulder and led Shoko outside. He let go of her and walked to the edge of the balconey.

It was nearly sunset and their was a warm summer breeze blowing outside the base. L-Elf unwrapped the towel around his wound and glanced at it. On his right hand a cut had formed from his pointer finger to the left side of his palm. Blood slowly dripped out of it and dripped onto the railing. Shoko sucked up her fear and padded over to the silverette. She took the end of her skirt and tore a long strip off of it. She grabbed his hand and gently wrapped the strip of cloth around it.

"I know it isn't much but it'll help." She said looking up at him. Their hair blew in the breeze and warmed them up. L-Elf stared back at the brunette, a shocked look on his face.

"You know, you aren't as bad as people say you are. You're like me. All you want is a friend. Someone who understands you like no one else could." Shoko said. She looked over the balconey at the now setting sun, a far off look in her eyes.

The sky looked like a painting. The clouds were vivid pinks and oranges and the sky dark reds and yellows. Shoko ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. L-Elf gave a rare smile to the brunette and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right Shoko. You're the first person to ever figure that out." He said. A glint of saddness flashed in his eyes. Shoko saw this.

"You had a bad past, I can tell. You're so distant from others because where you grew up you couldn't trust anyone. So you stayed strong and blocked everyone else who tried to befriend you out." Shoko placed a hand on his.

"You're wrong."

_What?_ Shoko thought.

"When I was a child I trained at the Karlstein agency. There we trained under a rule: Töten nicht getötet werden." L-Elf sighed.

"Töten...nicht getötet...werden?" Shoko asked.

"Kill, Not he killed." L-Elf explained. Shoko nodded.

"I killed others so I could live." The silverette stared at her.

"You were strong." Shoko said.

"I was weak. I killed others not because I was told too but because I didn't want to die. Anyone who got close enough to me to be my friend I ended up killing. So I decided that to show everyone that I was strong I would hide my heart away in stone so no one could ever reach it. I pushed others away so I wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing someone." L-Elf looked like he was about to cry.

"When I got here, to Module 77 people were nice and for the first time I was able to trust people. And as they grew close to me the stone shell around my heart cracked and I began to feel happiness again."

Shoko wiped the teas from her eyes.

"I know my happiness won't last forever. But until that's day comes I will enjoy my life and live it to the ful-"He was stopped when Shoko suddenly hugged him. Tears poured from her eyes.

"I never knew that was how you felt." She whispered. L-Elf hesitated then hugged her back.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Shoko smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'll be your friend." L-Elf smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

_Friend._ He thought. _I think I like that._


End file.
